Copiers now provide for more than simple duplication of a document. Copiers are used to reduce or enlarge documents, print on transparency media, staple copies and the like. Also with the advent of digital copiers, the function of the copier can be extended to that of any image processing system.
In the prior art, it is also known to be able to enter and store copying information in a reproduction machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,556 discloses a copying machine that allows for inputting copying instructions, means for temporary storage of these instructions, a display of these values, an interrupt mode that will let the operator input different copying instructions, a readout of the new instructions, and a means to return to the original mode settings once the interrupt is completed.
The prior art discloses various systems which allow the control of a copying machine via a transportable storage mediums. For example, the Xerox 5700 Electronic Printing System accepts magnetic cards, cassettes, and disks that store the documents to be printed and also the magnetic media can store control information to specify the output format for printing to invoke special features such as merging or interleaving. The system software translates the coded data, formats the page, and generates the hard copy locally, or the system can transmit the data via a communication link to remote 5700 printing sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,560 discloses a copier which functions according to a sequence control program stored on a floppy disk and loaded by a user. The floppy disk can also contain a diagnostic program to facilitate maintenance, and further act as a key to prevent unauthorized use of the copier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,483 discloses a laser printer including a microprocessor to read data or program information from a cartridge loaded by a user. A special maintenance operating system on the cartridge runs the printer through automatic routines to be checked by a technician.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,528 discloses a control system in which preprinted and operator marked control sheets are fed past an optical scanner connected to the control system and the documents are copied according to the instructions on the control sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,821 discloses a technique to configure a copier prior to a production run including a programmable, nonvolatile memory for storing information corresponding to at least two different setup configurations and a mechanism for selecting one of these configurations and configuring the copier in accordance with the selected configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,235 discloses an operator console, a card reader, and a control for feeding preprogramming marked cards to the card reader for storing the programming information into RAM memory. A job stream feature permits the operator to place a plurality of different jobs into the machine for automatic production and a job exception feature allows the machine to be automatically conditioned to deviate from the normal reproduction run. Features can also be programmed at the operator console, but the console inputs are inhibited once the programmed card has been inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,207 is concerned with a technique for preprogramming a reproduction machine for a plurality of complex jobs involving a variety of machine features and requirements at a computer console remote from the reproduction machine operator console and touch sensitive screen display. In particular, a remote computer console compatible with the reproduction machine control, manifests a simulation of a plurality of preprogramming slots and machine features for each slot that simulate a plurality of features and subfeatures of job requirements for the machine. The plurality of selected features for each preprogrammed job slot are automatically stored in the selected preprogramming slots on a removable media such as a floppy disk. The floppy disk can be inserted into the reproduction machine to automatically preprogram the machine for a plurality of discrete job runs without any additional operator initiative.
A drawback of the prior systems is that the features contained therein are fixed and not easily extensible for support of unique document processing requirements. For example, the requirements of a law office for a document processing system would be different then those in a medical office. Moreover, it is often the case that entirely new document processing systems must be created in order to provide support for new function. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a document processing system that is inherently extensible.
It would further be desirable to provide a means to add and remove document processing services in a realtime or dynamic fashion, e.g. in a plug and play mode of operation.